


Brothers of Strife

by HaveFreeCook1es



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Gen, Gods Incarnate AU, Inspired by Greek Mythology, Realistic Minecraft, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Villain Dream, Villain Technoblade, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es
Summary: Strifenoun. vigorous or bitter conflict, discord, or antagonism
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Brothers of Strife

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eris's Children and the fact Technoblade called Dream his brother.

From the very beginning, Wilbur knew he was different.

Everywhere he went he caused agony.

He caused pain.

He let out a painful wail as the last bird in the cage died by his carelessness.

Just like how his carelessness killed the rats and the moles. 

He’s not a good owner is he?

Well, that doesn’t matter now. It has been months since then and he now just has to start anew in a special place.

Preferably a place that was peaceful. 

But a small part of Wilbur knew that when there was peace. 

There will soon be war.

\----

Technoblade isn't stupid. 

He knew there was something wrong with him.

His thirst for blood was endless. The thrill of a fight was an addiction of his.

He watched his prey kneel before him, begging for mercy.

He put down his sword and waved him off, the prey thanking him for letting them retreat. 

The prey and their allies proceeded to retreat back to their camp, away from him.  
But as they ran he slowly followed.

Shadowing their every move as to not alert them.

It wasn’t until they ran out of energy until they realized their mistake.

“Blood for the Blood God”

A mantra he has said countless and countless of times, slaughtering them all like cattle.

As he finishes himself up he sees one of the prey moving,

“You said you’d let us go,” The prey hacked and coughed up blood, their body slowly weakening.

“I lied.”

After all, you can’t win a war without creating a few lies.

\----

Dream likes to think he’s smart.

That he’s the one in control.

He feels giddy as Technoblade gave him a couple of TNT, calling him his ‘anarchy brother’.

It’s a shame that their other brother, Wilbur, can’t join them. 

But he’ll come back soon. They always do.

As he uses up the remaining TNT to blow up L’Manburg, he feels a presence behind him.

“Why? Why did you lie?”

He turned to the warrior, a child who shouldn’t have to go through the pains of war, and simply smiled.

“Why not?”

\----

When lies are revealed, pain will surface. 

And through pain, anger will rise and a war shall start. 

And when there is war, there is chaos. 

And after chaos there is peace. 

And the cycle repeats itself once again.

\----

Algea, Makhai, Pseudea

Pain, War, Lies

Wilbur, Technoblade, Dream

The Brothers of Strife

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! When I heard Technoblade call Dream 'Anarchy Brother' and just the general fact Wilbur and Technoblade are brothers. I decided to make them the Anarchy Trio. 
> 
> Like honestly, after how they technically teamed up with each other. How could they not? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a nice day/night! Take care! Kudos and comments(if you want) are appreciated!


End file.
